Volvamos a Sobreviviente
by Lonelywriter99
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado para nuestros heroes, cada uno encontro sus sueños hechos realidad, una visita al planeta que los vio crecer hara que muchas emociones ocurran... ¿pero todo ira bien?
1. Chapter 1

Volvamos a sobreviviente

1. Lo que pasó con todos.

Era una noche bastante tranquila en la colonia espacial ROCA A-2 como todo en esa colonia espacial era artificial no se podía escuchar sonido alguno salvo el monótono sonido de las turbinas antigravedad de los autos, cuyo ruido era equiparable al zumbar de una abeja .El tren urbano apenas si pasaba a esas horas de la mañana .Todo en la colonia marchaba en completa paz ,siempre había sido de esa manera ,como se menciono anteriormente la colonia espacial era un lugar creado por los humanos en el cuarto planeta de nuestro planeta solar , Marte .

La colonia era un enorme domo hecho de acero reforzado ,en el interior , las paredes se encontraban cubiertas por millones de paneles unidos unos con otros y daban la impresión de que se veía un cielo azul y claro (los paneles cambiaban de color para que simulara como si pasara un día y una noche), la función de estos paneles era de proveer de oxigeno y regular la temperatura interna de la colonia , los domos estaban conectados con otros mediante largos túneles por donde pasaba el tren urbano , la vida en la colonia era muy tranquila , al grado de ser por momentos muy aburrida , no mucho pasaba por ahí , salvo uno que otro accidente o incendios ; sin embargo un día pasó algo que cambió radicalmente los días de aburrimiento en la colonia .

Fragmento del periódico matutino de la colonia Roca A-2:

… _una extraña nave aterrizó a pocos metros del domo, en la nave se encontraban 7 jóvenes y un animal robot._

_Los jóvenes eran nada menos que los alumnos desaparecidos durante una excursión espacial , dichos jóvenes se encontraban en una capsula de escape cuando una tormenta gravitacional los arrastró hasta una región desconocida del espacio , los jóvenes lograron sobrevivir ya que aterrizaron en un planeta recóndito al que los jóvenes llamaron como "Sobreviviente " ._

_Los jóvenes tuvieron un emotivo encuentro con sus familiares, después de platicarnos lo que pasó en aquel planeta un grupo de científicos de todas partes del sistema solar se reunieron con los jóvenes. Nos encontramos con uno de los científicos invitados y nos dio estas palabras bastante emocionado de la reunión:_

…_lo que vivieron estos chicos fue increíble, además de que los artefactos que traen, junto con información que al parecer les fue dada por seres nativos del planeta podrían ser la respuesta para que el humano pueda colonizar otros planetas o mejor aún, ¡volver a ser a la tierra un planeta habitable!..._

Fin del fragmento

Han pasado ya 7 años desde que esto ocurrió, cada uno de los jóvenes tuvo gran éxito en lo que se dedicó , Luna y Chako fueron al planeta Tierra y lograron reestablecer la atmósfera y los recursos naturales , haciendo que Luna pudiera cumplir su sueño y el de su padre. Sharla se convirtió en una escritora ganando gran prestigió con sus poemas y obras acerca de lo ocurrido en el planeta sobreviviente. Shingo es uno de los genios mecánicos más solicitado por los viajeros estelares. Menoli se volvió congresista y consejera de su padre en la embajada de relaciones exteriores. Bell trabaja en un planeta lejano convirtiéndolo en un lugar habitable para los humanos. Howard es un actor famoso, ganando muchos premios. Kaoru terminó su carrera de astronauta, ahora es un viajero espacial al que se le confían muchas misiones.

Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que todos estuvieron juntos, sus trabajos los alejan pero la amistad que han formado hace que sigan en contacto; sin embargo un buen día sus caminos volverán a reunirse, todo empieza con un mensaje que llega esta misma madrugada al telecomunicador del cuarto de Menoli.

_Beeep...Beep…Beep_- sonaba el telecomunicador del cuarto de Menoli, eran alrededor de las 5:00 de la mañana, lentamente Menoli se levantó de su cama, todavía con los ojos cerrados y algo adormilada, había sido un día muy pesado el de ayer, había tenido que recibir llamadas de colonias vecinas quejándose por esto y por aquello, planetas vecinos que necesitaban de ayuda en mantenimiento, problemas entre algún delegado y otro, bueno otro día habitual en el trabajo de Menoli.

_Beep…Beep…Beep- _volvió a sonar el telecomunicador.

Menoli soltó un bostezo y se apresuro a apagar el molesto sonido de "aquella infernal cosa" como ella misma solía decirle al telecomunicador. Repitió el mismo proceso que tenía que hacer en la oficina miles de veces, oprime el botón de la izquierda del tablero y luego sube las bocinas, la pantalla se encendió y se pudo ver a un hombre de no más de veintitantos años, era el jefe de comunicaciones, Paul Doyle, el era responsable de registrar todas la líneas y mensajes que llegaban a la oficina de Menori y siempre llegaba desde muy temprano.

-Paul…realmente aprecio tu esfuerzo pero ¿pero tienes idea de qué hora es? Si es un delegado dile que la oficina abre a las 7:00.

Lo siento mucho señorita Menoli pero…bueno vera – Paul estaba algo nervioso esto puso un poco en alerta a Menoli, podría tratarse de una verdadera emergencia.

- ¿Qué sucedió Paul, es algo urgente?

Lo que sucede es que por fin recibimos una llamada del planeta sobreviviente, como sabrá esta línea de comunicaciones recién se abrió por lo que aún no sabíamos si realmente funcionaba, pero resulta que la línea es todo un éxito.

-¡Qué bien Paul! – Menoli se alegro bastante, por fin todo su trabajo había dado frutos, tal vez por fin podría volver a ver a Adam, a su mente vinieron miles de recuerdos, después pensó que tenía que notificárselo a todos sus amigos de inmediato.

- Señorita Menoli…hay algo más que quisiera decirle.-Menoli volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pantalla.

-¿Algo…más? A si por supuesto, ¿Qué decía el mensaje Paul?

-De eso mismo quería hablarle, ahora mismo los líderes del planeta sobreviviente están al habla y un muchachito insistía en hablar con usted a como de lugar, ¿Desea hablar con el y con los líderes del planeta?

-¡No me digas que es! – Menoli No lo podía creer realmente era él quien le estaba llamando, no perdió ningún minuto y le pidió a Paul que la pusiera en contacto con el planeta .Realmente era él, después de tanto años realmente era…

-¡Hola Menoli!

-¡¡Adam!!


	2. Cuanto tiempo sin verte

2.** Cuanto tiempo sin verte.**

Menoli no pudo resistir que se le escaparan lagrimas de gozo, parecía que si hubiera una forma de que ella se metiera al telecomunicador de seguro lo haría para abrazar al pequeño Adam; sin embargo ya no era tan pequeño, su cara ya no era tan redonda y cachetona como la ultima vez, ya era todo un joven de tal vez unos 15 años de edad.

-¡Adam! Mírate nada más ya no eres un niño, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Lo mismo dijo Menoli, pero tu si que has cambiando, empezando por nuevo estilo de cabello que traes.- Ella se avergonzó, su cabello ondulado ,que por lo general siempre estaba bien peinado y lavado, era un alboroto en estos instantes ; rápidamente trato de aplacarlo pero sin conseguir ningún resultado.

-Es que aquí son las 5:00 de la mañana y no esperaba que llamaras tan temprano.

Lo siento Menoli parece que nuestros planetas tienen diferentes horarios, aquí ya es algo tarde pero no pude evitar llamarte, te presento a los consejeros y embajadores de este planeta – le presento a las dos personas que tenía a su lado, cada uno vestía una capa con bordados color azul claro, Menoli reconoció las marcas de los bordados, eran parecidos a la escrituras de las ruinas donde tiempo atrás habían encontrado a Adam.

-Es un placer señorita Menoli – dijo uno de los sujetos – Yo soy el consejero Orium Set, ella es la embajadora Hydria Yun .

Es un gusto conocerla señorita Menoli-dijo cordialmente la embajadora.

-El gusto es todo mió- les respondió Menoli intentando volver a aplacar su pelo, pero con los mismos resultados que la ultima vez.

-Ellos me avisaron que la línea de comunicación entre nuestro planeta y la colonia espacial estaba terminada, así que no pude esperar más y quise ponerme en contacto con ustedes lo más rápido posible.

Me parece que tendrás que esperar para hablar con los demás, veras cada uno de nosotros se dedico a trabajos diferentes, de hecho ya hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Cielos ¿pero aun siguen hablando entre ustedes cierto?

Por supuesto que si Adam , lo que me refiero es que

Ya veo hace mucho que no se ven – Interrumpió Adam sin darle la oportunidad a Menoli de explicarle.

Si Adam pero a lo que me refiero es a que.

Menoli se me ocurre una idea ¿Por qué no vienen a visitarnos? Así podrías reunir a todos y podría hablar con todos ustedes, ¿Qué le parece la idea a usted consejero, podría ser para formalizar de una vez las relaciones con la colonia espacial? – parecía que Adam no aceptaría un no como repuesta.

Siendo franco me pare una idea estupenda, la señorita Menoli podría venir como representante de la colonia y hablar con nosotros, le parece esto bien señorita Menoli.

Vamos di que si Menoli- insistía Adam con gran entusiasmo.

Bueno …-Menoli pensó un momento y se dijo para si misma "Cielos Adam en qué me has metido, realmente quiero verte pero no puedo hablar por todos los demás"

Menoli por favor- volvió a insistir el chico ante no encontrarse con ninguna respuesta de la joven.

Muy bien – después pensó "_mas vale que sepa en lo que me estoy metiendo"_

¡¡Que bien!! Aquí los estaremos esperando, una cosa más para llegar a este planeta sin tener que pasar por una tormenta gravitacional solo tienen que utilizar un propulsor de hiper-vuelo, la nave en la que volvieron tiene uno, solamente hay que ajustarlo a estas coordenadas –en la pantalla se escribió un número con coordenadas precisas , las cuales Menoli registro en la memoria del comunicador y aunque no sabía como iba a hacerle para llegar hasta ahí puso sus esperanzas en que todo saldría bien una vez que hubiera hablado con sus amigos

Bien Adam, señores concejales, fue un placer, dennos una semana o dos para preparar todo, confío en que estaremos en contacto y cuídate Adam, te prometo que todos iremos.

¡Adiós Menoli los estaremos esperando!

Adiós señorita Menoli espero que tenga éxito en su viaje.

Menoli asintió y después de eso el telecomunicador se apago, Menoli volvió a hablar a Paul.

-Paul necesito que mantengas en funcionamiento el telecomunicador de mi oficina, tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

-Entendido madame.

Menoli fue a arreglarse y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en rostro pensó "Por fin todos juntos…de nuevo"

**3. Viejos amigos.**

Ya era de día, todo ocurría como en cualquier día normal en la colonia, las personas se empujaban para poder entrar al tren urbano e ir a sus trabajos o escuelas respectivas, las calles se fueron llenando de automóviles y ya para las 7:15 a.m se había formado un tráfico impresionante. Lejos de todo este caos en una de las zonas residenciales de la colonia, vivía el mecánico Shingo, su casa era igual a las demás casas de sus vecinos sólo por un detalle, al lado de la casa de Shingo se encontraba un hangar que era incluso más grande que la casa en si, el hangar era una enorme construcción hecha de metal con forma de domo, su tamaño era impresionante, pero más aun impresionante era lo que había en su interior, había una cantidad impresionante de motores, cada uno de diferentes tamaños, con formas tan variadas y rebuscadas que algunos tenían que ser cargados por una serie de grúas, por otra parte estaban llaves y desarmadores amontonados en diferentes mesas junto a cada uno de los motores, daba la impresión de que se estaba trabajando en cada motor al mismo tiempo; en las paredes del hangar distribuidas uniformemente se encontraban una serie de dibujos y patentes de una infinidad de cosas.

Entre todo ese desorden se encontraba justo al fondo una pequeña cama en donde apaciblemente estaba durmiendo Shingo que para ser franco parecía que vivía más en su hangar que en casa, salvo cuando era llamado para acompañar a algún crucero espacial como mecánico en jefe.

_beep... beep…- _sonó el telecomunicador, en ese momento Shingo despertó y se apresuró a contestar.

Si, ¿En que le puedo ayudar?**- **respondió Shingo algo adormilado y acomodándose las gafas.

Parece que te volviste a quedar dormido en tu hangar ¿cierto Shingo?

Menoli- respondió Shingo ya despierto- que gusto verte ¿Cómo has estado?

Muy bien gracias, y dime tu ¿Cómo has estado?

Como veras estoy afinando algunas cosas aquí en el hangar, después de estar 5 meses en aquel crucero espacial, decidí darme un descanso y arreglar todo este desorden.

Menoli sonrió levemente ya que para limpiar todo el desorden del hangar de Shingo se necesitarían algo más que unas vacaciones.

bueno espero no importunarte pero ha pasado algo muy importante- Shingo pudo ver en los ojos de Menoli un brillo singular.

¿Qué ha pasado Menoli?

Es Adam, ¡al fin hemos podido hacer contacto con el planeta sobreviviente!

¡¿Qué, hablas en serio?!- dijo Shingo emocionado

¡Por supuesto!, justo hoy en la mañana Adam y los concejales hablaron conmigo, me pidieron que fuera a Sobreviviente para así poder formalizar las relaciones diplomática y por supuesto Adam me pidió que ustedes también vinieran así que si no estas muy ocupado…

¡Por supuesto que iré, cuanta conmigo!

Sabia que aceptarías- Menoli le dio gusto ver el entusiasmo de Shingo.

Pero…-Shingo analizo la situación y supuso que algo estaba faltando- ¿recuerdas que para llegar a Sobreviviente tuvimos que pasar por la tormenta gravitacional? Dudo que siga ahí, ¿te dijeron los concejales como poder arreglar ese detalle?

No te preocupes Shingo- habló Menoli en un tono consolador- Adam me dijo que lo único que necesitamos es una turbina para Hiper-vuelo, además me anotó las coordenadas exactas que deberíamos trazar.

Cielos que alivio, pero una turbina de hiper-vuelo es algo costosa.

Descuida, Adam me comento que la nave que nos dieron cuenta con una turbina de hiper-vuelo, justamente te llame primero para que puedas ayudarnos con la turbina para que esté en optimas condiciones y podamos adaptarla a alguna de nuestras naves.

Por supuesto Menoli.

Bueno me alegra, que te parece si te reúnes conmigo hoy en la embajada a las 3:00, de ahí partiremos para el hangar en donde esta guardada la nave y ahí le podrás revisarla-Shingo pensó que Menoli sabía como dar ordenes, pero a diferencia de cuando era jefa estudiantil, ahora ya no sonaba tan fría y autoritaria como en ese entonces.

Me parece excelente Menoli, empezare a hacer mis maletas y a enlistar mis herramientas, por cierto se necesita un piloto experimentado para manejar ese tipo de propulsores.

Traté de comunicarme con Kaoru, pero parece estar en una misión, creo que tratare de hablarle en unas horas más.

Si quieres yo puedo comunicarme con el, hace tiempo que me pidió hacerle unas mejoras a su nave y me dejo su número personal.

Vaya, realmente me ayudarías mucho si pudieras hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

No hay problema, le avisare cuando antes y le diré que te confirme si es que puede ir, dudo que diga que no.

Gracias Shingo, empezare a hablar con los demás, nos vemos pronto.

Por supuesto Menoli hasta luego- entonces se corto la comunicación y Shingo se preparo para enlistar sus herramientas.

Shingo cargo todas sus herramientas y algunos planos de antiguos modelos de turbinas de Hiper-vuelo, dentro de un momento más el haría sus maletas y tendría que llamarle a Kaoru para comentarle lo que pasaba lo más pronto posible.

Pero primero- dijo Shingo para si mismo y se dirigió a un casillero que se encontraba algunos metros al lado de la cama donde hacia unos momentos estaba durmiendo; Shingo abrió el casillero cuyo único contenido era un chaleco anaranjado cuidadosamente enganchado, este era el chaleco de herramientas que el viejo Porto le había regalado poco antes de morir.

Shingo descolgó el chaleco y vino a su mente la imagen del viejo Porto, pensó en cuanto les había ayudado para defenderse de aquellos convictos y también como los alentó al construir la nave que los sacaría de aquella isla donde sin embargo él termino muriendo. Al mismo tiempo que Shingo empezaba a probarse el chaleco, tomó la fotografía que se encontraba pegada en la puerta del casillero; en la foto se encontraban todos sus amigos junto a la tumba que hicieron para Porto, después de un rato mirándola regreso la foto a su lugar y cerró el casillero. En ese momento las luces del hangar completo empezaron a prenderse y apagarse, Shingo con algo de pesadez supo que tendría que volver a arreglar los generadores ya que de lo contrario recibiría una cantidad impresionante de quejas por parte de sus vecinos debido a que la necesidad de energía por parte del hangar completo había provocado múltiples apagones en la zona residencial, decidió que al salir apagaría cada generador del hangar para así poder revisarlo una vez que ya hubiera regresado de su viaje y por lo mientras volvió a dirigir su mirada al chaleco que tenía en sus manos.

Vaya, parece que ya no me queda esta cosa - pensó Shingo algo desilusionado y divertido a la vez, después de todo había crecido incluso más de lo que el viejo Porto hubiese sido en vida, con algo de lastima regreso el chaleco cuidadosamente a su lugar ,hecho una última ojeada a la foto y se le ocurrió una idea, si no podía llevarse puesto el chaleco, lo que haría sería llevarlo como una funda para sus herramientas, al fin y al cabo los bolsillos sobraban en aquel chaleco amarillo así que cuidadosamente doblo y guardo el chaleco en una de sus maletas; tiempo después ya había cargado con una serie de planos e instrucciones sobre propulsores- Parece que volveré a ver a mis viejos amigos.- se dijo para sí Shingo

**4. Sharla cancela la gira de su libro.**

Sharla acababa de bañarse y cambiarse, se decidió por una falda blanca que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas y por un TOP del mismo color blanco lo cual le hacía ver muy primaveral y sobre todo destacaba su esbelta figura, Sharla era conocida por el grupo de escritores como la escritora joven con más talento y quizás también la más bella; sin embargo Sharla era modesta en cuanto a este asunto y prefería que su trabajo hablara por ella y vaya que era bueno su trabajo, para ese entonces su libro sobre la aventura en Sobreviviente se encontraba en las listas de los bestsellers y sus escritos eran publicados en muchas revistas.

Sharla se acomodo el pelo y se dispuso a tomar el almuerzo en la terraza de su casa, preparó algo de té y justo cuando se dirigía para la terraza empezó a sonar el telecomunicador de la sala.- Cielos debe de ser otra vez Annie.- dijo para si Sharla y se dirigió a la sala; Annie era la asesora de eventos de Sharla, ella era la encargada de hablar con las editoriales y organizar la agenda de presentaciones que debía dar Sharla ahora que se encontraba haciendo su gira del libro "Sobreviviente" y a pesar de tener una cara dulce y cordial Annie era muy estricta en cuanto a la importancia de la puntualidad y los compromisos que había por hacer, por esta razón no paraba de llamar a Sharla para recordarle sobre donde, cómo y de qué forma debía presentarse a sus a las conferencias. Sharla pulso en botón de su intercomunicador y contestó, efectivamente era Annie.

¡Sharla santo cielo, lamento hablar tan tarde pero aquí hay un tremendo alboroto! ¡Todos los semáforos no funcionan hay todo un caos en estos momentos! Realmente lo siento pero sabes que estaré ahí cuanto antes- de pronto se escucho un terrible estallido y Annie cubrió rápidamente su cabeza.

¡¡Annie estas bien, ¿qué ha pasado?!!

Al parecer hubo un choque, ¡oh Sharla vamos a llegar tarde a la presentación.!

Annie, olvida un poco la presentación, primero ve si no corres algún riesgo en la autopista.

Estoy totalmente atorada… espera, están haciendo una desviación


End file.
